


To My Child

by Gabberwocky



Category: Original Work
Genre: Children, Poetry, no characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem written during Easter last year that I just found again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To My Child

I’ll love you and coddle you

Pick you up when you fall

I’ll feed you and need you

Give you anything at all.

You’ll be my little sunshine

The light of my life

I’ll love you, my child,

And save you from strife.

 

I’ll let you fight your own battles,

Reach your own dreams.

I’ll wipe away your tears

If they split at the seams.

Above all, little one,

I make you a promise

To love you for always

And to always be honest

 

You can love who you love

And be what you want.

But stay true to you

And stand up for your thoughts.

If you be a boy or a girl

Or something between,

You’ll be my little miracle,

Straight out of my dreams.

 


End file.
